Marimeia's Engagement
by West Wind
Summary: Heero and Marimeia are back in their continuing saga. I think the title is self explanatory. The story is about Marimeia’s engagement to Heero and will end when the engagement ends - however that my be….
1. Telling the Friends

Marimeia's Engagement **Author's Notes: **Heero and Marimeia are back in their continuing saga. I have had several comments on how much some of you like this pairing, and I am fulfilling your wish for more stories about them. ~_^ Thanks to everyone who has read my previous Marimeia stories and I hope you like this one as well, even if it is a short first chapter. 

I think the title is self explanatory. The story is about Marimeia's engagement to Heero and will end when the engagement ends ~ however that my be…. 

Standard disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters that are used in this story. 

On to the story …. 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Marimeia's Engagement 

By West Wind 

Chapter 1 ~ Telling the Friends 

Marimeia walked back to her house tucked under Heero's protective arm. She had her arm comfortably around his waist as they strolled back from the evenings activities. She let out a sigh of contentment before tilting her head to rest against Heero's shoulder. She felt his arm tighten slightly in a gesture of reassurance and love. Marimeia still marveled that she was now engaged to the man beside her, the man she loved. In her early teens, this was the very thing she had dreamed about ~ dating Heero and becoming his wife. Little did she know then that it would actually come true close to ten years later. She smiled at the thought of her young girl fantasies and how in some ways life did not measure up to them and in others it far exceeded them. 

Marimeia's house loomed in front of them. They walked up the porch steps hand-in-hand. Heero opened the front door and allowed Marimeia to enter. Marimeia's roommates and Kiel were sitting in the living room as they entered. 

"Have a nice evening?" asked Jen. 

"Absolutely wonderful," grinned Marimeia from ear-to-ear. 

There was no way of hiding the joy she felt because of the recent engagement. Her face glowed with it and excitement. Heero on the other hand looked unemotional as normal ~ neither happy or sad, but for those who knew him well, there was a twinkle in his eyes that would inform him/her something was up. 

"That's good," commented Kiel while Marimeia and Heero took a seat on the couch. 

As they sat, Marimeia thought about how she wanted to inform her friends of the good news. Before she could open her mouth, Nikki jumped up and grabbed Marimeia's hand. 

"What's this?" Nikki inquired. 

"It's a ring…," replied Marimeia as she tried to hid her excitement, "an engagement ring. Heero and I are going to get married!" 

A chorus of congratulations and well wishes erupted from those around them. Nikki, who was the closest, hugged or glomped first Marimeia then Heero in congratulations. The rest hugged only Marimeia and offered Heero handshakes, which Heero accepted. 

"Do you have a date set yet?" asked Tammy as she eyed Kiel. 

"No," replied Heero. 

"We have not talked about it yet," added Marimeia, "and you are the first ones we have told." 

"When are you going to tell you mother?" asked Jen. 

"Tomorrow," said Marimeia definitely. 

Heero slightly arched an eyebrow at her remark. 

"Not tonight?" asked Nikki. 

"I really want to tell her in person. Not over the vid phone. I figure I can drive Heero back home tomorrow, and we can inform our family and friends together," she concluded and smiled up at Heero who nodded ever so slightly his agreement to her plan. 

From then on the conversation turned to talk of weddings in general. What they had each seen and liked or disliked at weddings they had been at. Everyone had suggestions to offer the newly engaged couple. ~ Have the guests release helium balloons instead of throwing rice, the bride and groom dismiss the guests row by row, dancing, and the list went on and on.~ During the entire conversation Tammy would send meaningful looks at Kiel that he pretended not to see. Marimeia's head was swimming with all the aspects of the wedding she had never put that much thought into. She had helped with Trowa and Relena's wedding, but that had been a small wedding and there still had been plenty to do. Marimeia thought she should talk to Sally when she got home. Sally was in the midst of planning her own wedding. After all these years, Wufie finally asked Sally to marry him, and their wedding was coming up soon. Marimeia finally demanded that the subject be changed because she could take no more of it. Her friends (at least the female friends) reluctantly complied with her request, and the group was soon off on a variety of other topics that carried their conversation into the early hours of the morning. 

~~*~~*~~*~~   
TBC ...   
  
  



	2. The Car Trip Home

Ch 2 The Car Trip Home Standard disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters that are used in this story. 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Marimeia's Engagement   
By West Wind 

Chapter 2 ~ The Car Trip Home 

Marimeia sat behind the steering wheel of her car. Her eyes mostly on the road before her that would take her home. Occasionally, she would glance over at Heero stretched out in the passenger seat with eyes half hooded. She knew he was probably not asleep since they had only got up a few hours ago before heading home. No one knew they were coming. Marimeia did not want to talk to any of her family until she got home for fear of giving away their announcement. She was sure that they would ask the same questions her friends had, but this time she would like to have better answers for them. 

"Heero," she said breaking the comfortable silence that filled the car. "Do you have a preference when we get married?" 

Heero opened his eyes, looked over at her and answered, "Some time after you graduate. Beyond that, I don't have a preference." 

Marimeia mulled his answer over. That would give them over a year to plan the wedding. Maybe the first of June. That would give her close to a month after graduation to tie up lose ends and maybe start job hunting. 

"How does the first part of June sound?" she asked. 

Heero pulled out his laptop and pulled up a calendar. 

"The first Saturday is the fourth. That sounds good, but keep in mind a final date will depend on availability of the desired facilities." 

"True. I guess we should start thinking about those things. Maybe we can start making inquiries this afternoon." 

"If there is time," he added. 

"Heero," she said glancing over at the passenger seat, "have you ever thought much about what you want in your wedding?" 

He sat there quietly for a few moments before answering. 

"Not until recently and then not in great detail. Just the usual things, I guess." 

Marimeia had been asking herself what she wanted since she got up this morning. As a child, she dreamed of the huge wedding with several bridesmaids and groomsmen, a large church, hundreds of guest, etc., but also when she was a child, she thought she would be ruler of the world. Just as ruling the world did not appeal to her anymore, neither did a over done wedding. Maybe something small - only their friends and family, a couple wedding attendants, someplace cozy like Trowa and Relena's house. She would have to talk it out with Heero. The decisions they would have to make made her head spin. 

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Heero who was watching her with concern. 

"Just a bit overwhelmed with the thought of all the decisions we have to make." 

"One decision at a time," he reassured as he placed a hand over her right hand that was dangling off the armrest, "and we have plenty of time." 

She let out a sigh and smiled at him knowing he was right, but she knew that plenty of time had a way of vanishing quickly. 

"What kind of wedding do you want?" he asked while stroking the back of her fingers with his thumb. 

"I was thinking of something small and maybe not real fancy," she stated. "Maybe like Trowa and Relena's. Maybe a bit bigger… or smaller. I am just not sure," she admitted frustrated. 

Heero nodded his understanding. 

"Well, let's start with how many attendants you want and who they will be," said Heero as he systematically broke down the choices that needed to be made into categories and ranked them in order of importance and difficulty in his head. 

Marimeia mulled that over for a bit while Heero pulled up a program on his laptop and started entering wedding details. 

"Definitely Jen," she started. "Nikki and maybe a third." 

Heero typed in the names with a question mark for the third possibility. 

"What about you?" asked Marimeia. 

There was no doubt in Heero's mind that his attendants would be from the group of former gundam pilots, but which three to go with her three. 

"Duo," which was a given, "Trowa," 

"Not Trowa," interrupted Marimeia. "I would like him to give me away." 

Heero nodded at the logical choice. Trowa had become the closest thing Marimeia had to a father figure in her life, and of course, she would want him to escort her down the aisle. That made his choice easier. 

"Duo, Quatre, and Wufie then," he listed. 

"Then Catherine as my third." 

"Do you have a preference for flowergirl and/or ringbearer? We have nine children to chose from." 

The number of offspring produced by the gundam pilots, which she and Heero considered part of their family, shocked Marimeia. Nine just sounded like a large number. She ran through the number of children in her head. There was Duo's four, Trowa's three, and Quatre's two. That made nine. 

"_It sure does not take long for them to add up with a new one here and a new one there,"_ she thought. 

"Gretchen is a bit old to be a flowergirl, but we will have to find something for her to do. John or Kevin are possibilities." 

" No," said Heero, "I will not have any of Duo's sons as ringbearer. They are to much like their father." 

Marimeia laughed at Heero's argument. He was right. All of Duo's sons had a tendency to be gregarious and trouble makers, even the youngest, Seth, but he was not as bad as his brothers since he was only two currently. With Duo and Hilde's crew out, Marimeia focused on the remaining children. There were three girls, Chrisy who would be seven, her sister Olivia who would be three, and their cousin Kate who would almost be two at the time of the wedding. Then there was two boys, Nathan and Jacob who would be somewhere between four and five. 

"Chrisy or Olivia for flowergirl and Nathan or Jacob for ringbearer," stated Marimeia. 

"Chrisy and Jacob, if they will agree to do it." 

"Sounds good to me. That takes care of the wedding party, at least tentatively," said Marimeia as she pulled into her driveway. "Now to inform Mom of our good news," added Marimeia nervously. 

She did not know why she felt so nervous. Lady Une had accepted her and Heero's relationship long ago and this had always been a logical end to them dating. She knew Lady Une would be happy at their news, especially since they would be waiting until she finished school to get married. Heero could read the nervousness on her face. 

"Everything will go just fine," he reassured in a monotone voice. 

"I know it will, but it does not keep the butterflies out of my stomach and me from pondering how to tell her. Let's go!" 

The two got out of the car and headed for the house. 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

TBC… Next chapter ~ Telling the family 

**Author's Notes:** I hope you did not find it too boring, and yes, another short chapter. I wanted to get something out this week so you did not think I fell off the face of the earth. ~_^ As always, I appreciate feedback.   
  



	3. Telling the Family

Ch 3 - Telling the Family Standard disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters that are used in this story. 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Marimeia's Engagement   
By West Wind   
Chapter 3 ~ Telling the Family 

They walked into the house. Apprehension, excitement, and joy ran through Marimeia. She could not wait to tell her mother the news, but she still did not know how she wanted to inform Anna. 

"Mom?" Marimeia called out after entering the front door. 

At first there was no answer so she called again as she and Heero wandered farther into the house. This time their was a muffled response from down the hall. They started in the direction of the voice when Lady Une emerged from one of the rooms with a smile on her face at her daughters visit. 

"Marimeia," she greeted joyfully and gave her a quick hug, "I thought you might show up today." 

"How?" Marimeia asked. 

"When Duo returned without Heero," she stated with a gesture to her returned missing Preventer, "I inquired where he was. Once I learned Duo dropped Heero off at your place, the most probably way for him to get back was for you to bring him." 

"It was a last minute decision," Heero informed his supervisor and future Mother-in-law. 

Heero had known when he asked Marimeia to marry him that Lady Une would become his Mother-in-law, but the reality of it had not actually registered before now with her standing before him. That thought almost caused Heero to look shocked. 

"Have you had lunch?" Anna inquired. 

"No," replied Marimeia. 

"I have a pot of soup simmering on the stove it you would like some," she informed the couple. 

"Sound good," Heero responded. 

The three made their way to the kitchen where Anna fished out three bowls and started dishing out the soup while Marimeia got the spoons and crackers. Heero caught Marimeia's eye as she sat the things on the table and encouraged her to tell her mom. Marimeia sat beside Heero and waited for her mom to sit down after placing the bowls of soup before them before telling her. She knew she would have to tell her soon or Heero would. She was beginning to feel antsy waiting for Anna to sit. 

"You would not believe what happened yesterday," began Marimeia in a conversational tone once Anna was seated. 

"What?" asked Lady Une. 

"Heero and I went out to dinner and on the way back he proposed and I accepted," rushed out of Marimeia's mouth followed by a sight of relief. 

"I wondered when he was going to get around to asking," stated Anna before taking a bite of her soup. "He asked my permission months ago." 

A shocked look engulfed Marimeia's face at her mother's comment before she slugged Heero who just smirked at her with mischief dancing in his eyes. 

"YOU didn't tell me that," she accused. 

"I told you everything would go just fine," he replied to her accusation. 

"Is there anyone else that knows that you neglected to tell me?" she asked with mock hurt in her voice. 

"No," he stated. 

Lady Une laughed at their antics. 

"Congratulations," she offered to forestall any further retribution Marimeia might direct at Heero. "May I see the ring?" 

With joy radiating from Marimeia's face, she extended her left hand for her mother to examine. 

"It is very elegant," Anna informed Heero. 

He nodded his acceptance of her complement. 

"Have you talked about a date, yet?" 

"We did on the way here," informed Marimeia. "We are looking at the fourth of June after I graduate." 

Anna only nodded as Marimeia continued to inform her of the plans she and Heero made on the drive here. She approved of Trowa giving Marimeia away and she knew he would accept the responsibility. There was no one more like a father to Marimeia than Trowa. There were many details yet to be worked out but Anna knew they would get there in time. Soon the topic of conversation drifted to other things. 

"Quatre and family are in town," Anna informed them. "They arrived yesterday." 

"That's right," said Heero. "With everything else going on, I did not realize they were coming this weekend." 

"Relena is planning a get together at her place this evening," Anna informed them as they cleaned up from lunch. 

"Who is going to be there?" asked Marimeia. 

"The usual crew," responded her mother. "The pilots, their wives, their children, and myself." 

"Sounds like a perfect opportunity to announce our engagement," said Marimeia with a twinkle in her eye. 

Later in the afternoon, Marimeia took Heero home. She pulled into the drive and before they could get out, they were surrounded by children joyfully calling Marimeia and Uncle Heero. Heero and Marimeia stepped out of the car and the children quickly latched on to them. Marimeia picked up the two year old Olivia and Jacob caught her free hand. The little blond looked up at her and started chattering to her. She smiled warmly down at him while Olivia tightly wrapped her arms around Marimeia's neck. Chrisy and Nathan latched onto Heero, one on each hand and were a buzz with questions and tales of their exploits. The parents were soon attracted by the commotion of their children. 

"Marimeia! Heero!" greeted Relena when she saw who the children were clinging to. 

Relena gave Marimeia a hug which was followed by one from Catherine. 

"You have not been home in a while. It is good to see you," said Relena. 

Marimeia smiled her greeting to Quatre rather than giving him a hug since his arms were full with his year old daughter, Kate. The reddish-brown haired child was curled up fast asleep in her fathers arms. Trowa gave Marimeia a brief hug. The greetings continued and conversation abounded on all sides as both adults and children talked. Olivia squirmed and wanted down so Marimeia set her down while conversing with Relena and Quatre. As she put Olivia down, Trowa noticed the new addition to Marimeia's hand. He looked at Heero and slightly raised one eyebrow questioningly. A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of Heero's mouth in reply. Trowa acknowledged his understanding with a slight nod. 

"What are you two up to?" asked Catherine as she caught the brief exchange between her brother and Heero.. 

The two looked at her blankly. 

"Spill!" Catherine demanded. 

Trowa looked at Heero and received a nod. 

"Heero and Marimeia have something to tell us," answered Trowa. 

All eyes turned to the two expectantly. Smiles blossomed on Quatre and the girls faces as they anticipated what Marimeia and Heero would tell them. Heero meet their gazes while Marimeia adjusted to the sudden change of subjects. 

"We're engaged," said Heero with no embellishment, just stated the fact. 

A wide silly grin stretched across Marimeia's face as Heero told the news to their friends/family. 

"Heero, you make it sound like any other daily activity," teased Relena before she gave him a congratulation hug. "Congratulations," she whispered in his ear, "and it's about time you asked her." 

Relena pulled away from Heero with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes then waited to congratulate Marimeia. Hugs, handshakes, and congratulations were given from each member of their little party and the children moved around with excitement once they figured out what was going on. 

"We were going to announce it at tonight's get together," pointed out Marimeia as they all entered the house. 

Of course all the regular questions came up, who, what, when, where, etc. Heero and Marimeia informed them of the plans they had sketched out so far. When they started talking about who would do what, Marimeia looked at Trowa. 

"Trowa, will you give me away?" she asked and waited for his reply. 

A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth at the question. 

"I would be honored to," he answered truly touched by her request. 

They continued to ask Quatre and Catherine to be in the wedding party and they accepted. Christy and Jacob were excited that they were going to be in the wedding as well and were anxious for it to come. Nathan placed a small hand on Marimeia's arm and looked up at her with large green eyes. 

"I want to be in the wedding too," he said. 

Marimeia pulled him into her lap. 

"There will be something for you to do in the wedding too," reassured Marimeia. "I just don't know what yet." 

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth at her reassurance. 

Before they knew it the others were arriving for dinner and another round of welcomes and how are you doings was preformed. Since Duo, Hilde, Wufie, and Sally were the only ones who did not know, Heero and Marimeia decided to tell each couple when they came in. 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

TBC … Next Chapter ~ The Weed 

**Author's Notes:** Now the 'family' knows. Thank's for being patient with me to post this part. Between grass that needs mowed, other yardwork that needs done, finals to study for and the a lack of inspiration, the story is coming along slowly. I did try to make this chapter longer than the last. 


	4. The Weed

Ch 4 The Weed Standard disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters that are used in this story. 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Marimeia's Engagement   
By West Wind   
Chapter 4 ~ The Weed 

**Author's Comments:** I thought the story line was getting bland to non-existent so I decided to spice it up a bit with a new obstacle for our couple to deal with. I hope you like it.   


Heero headed to Lady Une's office after her summons. He crisply rapped on the door and received the command to enter. He opened the door and entered. He noted the dark haired woman in a Preventer uniform standing at the front corner of Lady Une's desk. He said nothing and stood at attention before his supervisor. 

"Heero," she said, "this is Lynn Scott. She has been transferred here from one of our base in North America. Lynn Scott, Heero Yuy." 

Heero nodded his acknowledgment at meeting the young woman and she smiled innocently as she looked him over. 

"Heero, you are to help Lynn become familiar with our facility and get settled in her first week here, as well as, perform her beginning assessment," said Une as she handed him an envelope much like the one Lynn held. "In that you will find the details you need." 

Heero opened the envelope and scanned its contents. Lynn had an excellent service record and good solid training behind her. 

"You can start by showing her to her desk, G-12," Une continued after Heero had a chance to glean the information from the sheets before him. 

Heero nodded his understanding and acceptance of the task and muttered, "Mission accepted," so only Lady Une could hear clearly. 

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at his response. 

"You are dismissed," she told the two and they exited her office. 

Once Heero and Lynn were in the hallway making their way through the maze of offices and cubicles to Lynn's desk, she tried to strike up a conversation. 

"So… Heero," she said stretching the first two words of her sentence in a seductive voice, "how long have you been a Preventer?" 

"It seems like most of my life," he replied not giving her any hard facts. 

Heero was never one to give too much info away if he did not have to. 

"What is your job here?" 

"To follow orders." 

The obvious side-stepping of her questions did not seem to phase Lynn one bit and she continued with her questioning until he refused to answer, which took only three more questions. 

"This is your desk," Heero said flatly as he directed her into a cubical. "If you will follow me, I will show you where you can get the office supplies you need." 

Heero spent the rest of the morning getting Lynn settled into her desk and showing her where to find things. Lunch time came and Heero lead Lynn to the cafeteria. They went through the line and selected their food. Heero paid for his meal and looked out across the cafeteria. He spotted Duo waving enthusiastically at him to join Duo and the others. Heero knew Lynn would sit wherever he did. If he sat with the others maybe she would stop hounding him with questions. He made his way over to the other ex-Gungam pilots and Sally with Lynn right behind him. Heero introduced her to the guys and sat down at the end of the table between Trowa and Wufei. Lynn took the seat across from Duo. As they ate, she soon discovered that Duo was the talkative one of the group, and she settled into a conversation with him. She tended to ask more question's about Heero than anything else, even if they were often couched in innocent looking questions that did not mention Heero specifically. The others picked up on her attempts at information gathering and prompted by Heero's glare, found ways around all of them without appearing rude. Sally was a great asset by getting Lynn to talk about herself. 

The end of the day finally rolled around and Heero was free from Lynn. He had just finished up the paper work he had to look at today when there was a knock at his door and Duo popped his head in. 

"Still here, huh," Duo said as he strolled into Heero's office and plopped down in the chair in front of the desk. 

"Just about to leave," Heero assured him. 

"You survived you first day with Lynn, I see. I believe she is after you, bud." 

"What gave you that idea," Heero retorted sarcastically, which was rare for Heero. 

"Maybe the way she keep looking at you at lunch and all the questions she asked had something to do with you most of the time," responded Duo with a large grin plastered across his face. 

Heero shook his head at the man before him. 

"I only have to be with her for a week, then she will have her own duties to attend to and will forget about me." 

"Heero, Heero, Heero," said Duo, "when will you ever learn? I don't think Lynn is the type to give up that easily. Were you able to shake Marimeia when she was after you?" 

Heero was about to tell Duo that was different but halted before it escaped his lips. Duo was right. When some women have their mind set on something it takes a lot to discourage them. Lynn was a go getter and he had his work cut out for him. He was sure that it was nothing he could not handle. 

~~*~~ 

It was Friday afternoon, almost time to go home, and Heero was putting the finishing touches on his report. In the previous days he had ran Lynn through every obstacle and training course the Preventers offered. Lynn was as good as her record said she was, and Heero felt he could give an accurate appraisal of Lynn's abilities and short comings to Lady Une. With a few key strokes the report was e-mailed off to his superior. 

There was a knock at his door and he called come in. Lynn strolled in like she belonged there. Heero looked at her questioningly. 

"What do you need?" he asked coldly as he eyed her cautiously. 

"Since it is my first weekend in a new town where I don't know anybody, I though you might have dinner with me and show me where the best hangouts are," she cooed innocently. 

Her big eyed, innocent act did not fool Heero, and he was glad he informed Lady Une of Lynn's manipulative nature because it had the potential to cause trouble among the ranks if Lynn so desired. 

"No," said Heero monotony. 

"It would really be nice to associate with another person after work. It is so lonely in my apartment," she said with a slight hint of pleading and helplessness to her voice as she tried to play on Heero's emotions. 

Heero's expression did not change. He glared at her and said very intently, "If you ask around, I am sure someone would be happy to go with you or tell you of a good 'hangout,' but I am not interested." 

Heero picked up his things and ushered Lynn out of his office before he locked the door. 

"Maybe some other evening?" she inquired. 

"No, I am engaged," Heero stated. 

"Oh, I see," said Lynn faking shock. 

Heero was aware of the fact that she already knew he was engaged because Duo had told her a few days ago, but he did not show the knowledge. 

"Good night," he said crisply and walked away. 

Lynn watched him walk away and she became more determined to conquer the challenge that was Heero. 

~~*~~ 

Few weeks later…. 

Marimeia was home for summer break and had resumed her summer job at Preventer HQ. It was not a very exciting job, in fact it was usually very boring. It involved a lot of menial tasks that needed done like filing, boxing up old items, running errands, making deliveries, answering the phone, and other odd jobs. It helped pay for what she needed at school and she was close to Heero. 

Her first week back she was taking a stack of files to her mother when she came up on a shocking sight. From her vantage point of the hallway, she saw Heero standing in middle of one of the waiting/reception areas with a woman she had never seen before talking to him. The dark brown haired woman was obviously very interested in Heero and was definitely trying to flirt with him. Marimeia became a bit irked at that but opted to stay in her hiding spot as the conversation drifted to her. 

"Heero, have lunch with me. I found this great little restaurant down the road," she more demanded than asked. 

"I have other plans," he replied and turned to leave. 

She garbed his arm to keep him from retreating. 

"Some other time," she said. 

Heero's only response was to yank his arm from her grasp and walk away. The brown haired woman watched him walk away eyeing him like a predator does its prey. Marimeia walked up behind the woman. 

"He is engaged, you know," she informed the interloper in a informative tone. 

The woman moved her eyes from where Heero had exited to the red headed girl beside her. She looked Marimeia over carefully before answering. 

"He told me that." 

"And you still chase after him?" inquired Marimeia. 

The woman flashed a big smile at Marimeia. 

"I appreciate a challenge, and he is a challenge. In the end, I always get what I want, and I will get him into my bed," she replied before walking away. 

Marimeia had to force her grasp on the files to loosen as her emotions reacted to the statement the temptress just told her prey's fiancée. She did not fear Heero leaving her for the trollop or the trollop getting him to sleep with her. She knew him well and that was not in his character. Heero has accepted the "mission" of being with her and he always competes his mission. As for sleeping with the brunet, Heero was a traditionalist and was set on not having sex until after marriage, which had irritated Marimeia on a couple of occasions. What got to her was that someone was challenging her claim to Heero. 

Marimeia entered her mother's office. Lady Une was on the phone so she placed the files on the desk and made her way out as quietly as she came in. She looked at her watch and noted it was time for lunch. She and Heero had planned to go out for lunch today. As she made her way to Heero's office, she spotted the temptress going to lunch with a group of other Preventers. 

Heero looked up as Marimeia entered his office, closing the door behind her. A smile caress his lips as she approached him. 

"I am glad you opted for lunch with me instead of the brunet," teased Marimeia as she approached. 

He looked at her questioningly. 

"The walls have ears," she replied, "and voices carry down hallways." 

Heero pulled her into his lap and place a light kiss on her cheek. 

"I would never pass up lunch with you, not even for my fiancée," he teased back. 

Marimeia's stomach took the opportunity to announce its desire for food and the two headed out to one of the local restaurants. While they ate, Heero informed her about Lynn because one should always know you enemy. 

~~*~~ 

The next day, Marimeia had lunch with the gang. She took a seat beside Trowa and was soon flanked on her other side by Heero. Only moments after Heero sat down, Lynn appeared out of no where and joined them, setting across from Heero. 

"You have a new addition," she observed after she settled into her place. 

"Yes," answered Duo, "Trowa's niece, Marimeia. She works here during summer breaks." 

"How nice for you," Lynn patronized before turning to Heero. 

Marimeia noted the absence of any reference to her mother or being Heero's fiancée, but was not going to correct it. Lynn had already dismissed her as insignificant as she had at their previous meeting, and Marimeia preferred Lynn to underestimate her significance. The more the better, but there was always a chance that someone would spill the beans about her and Heero even it there were not many who knew. 

"How are you, Heero?" Lynn asked. 

Heero answered with a grunt and continued to eat his food without looking at her. 

"I heard you are fairly new here. Are you getting settled in?" asked Marimeia. 

Lynn looked at Marimeia and answered, "Slowly. It takes time to build up a new network of friends especially when some people aren't very helpful," she directed at Heero. 

He ignored her obvious jab and attempt at causing guilt. 

Marimeia just nodded her head in understanding as she worked on her food. 

"Your engaged," Lynn said as she noticed the ring on Marimeia's left hand. 

Marimeia smiled sweetly at Lynn. 

"Yes, it happened several months ago at school," said Marimeia allowing Lynn to assume her betrothed attended school with her. 

"You must be excited," said Lynn already loosing interest in the college student. 

"I am but it is slowly subsiding as I tackle the task of planning the wedding." 

"How are the plans going?" asked Sally. 

The two were soon comparing wedding ideas and their pros and cons until the end of lunch. 

~~*~~ 

Marimeia was pulling weeds out of the flower beds in the backyard. There was this one type of weed that really aggravated Marimeia. It has round scalloped leaves and a pretty dainty purple flower. The plant was low to the ground and made a great ground cover. What made it annoying was the fact that it spread to any bare ground vie the runners it sent out and tried to take over. It was easy to pull out since the roots were not deep but the problem was getting all of the off shoots. Marimeia grabbed one plant and pulled. She followed the runner to the next rooted offspring and removed it as well with the initial pull. She tossed the unwanted plant aside and ripped out more. She shook her head as she noticed the plant growing between the stepping stones. There was plastic under the stones and no dirt. It only confirmed her theory that the weed would grow anywhere. She muttered at the weed as she picked runners out from between the daylily's leaves. 

"You know," she said to Anna who had just stepped out on the deck, "some people are like this weed. They try to put down roots and take over in places they don't belong. You just have to keep coming through and pull out the runners they try to surround and strangle you with." 

"You are talking about Lynn, aren't you?" 

"You know?" 

"I know." 

"You haven't done anything about it!" Marimeia blurt out. 

"She has not done anything that breaks policy." 

"But she is constantly hitting on Heero," Marimeia pointed out. "Just the other day she was provocatively leaning over Heero's desk. When I entered to make a delivery she walked out passed me and I noted that the top three buttons of her shirt were undone." 

"He has not filed a complaint," Anna said. "I could investigate and at least talk to her about her actions with enough complaints." 

"He will never do that," said Marimeia. 

"There in is the problem," pointed out Anna. "I am sorry, dear, but you will have to find you own mix of weed killer for this one." 

Marimeia had known she would have to come up with her own solution. Her mother had responsibilities and procedures to follow. She could not play favorites. Lady Une could not reprimand someone just because her daughter did not like the person or the person was hitting on her future son-in-law. It would cause fear, uncertainty, and mistrust among the agents if they could not trust their commander to act fairly and impartially in all situations. 

Marimeia pondered how to free Heero from the relentlessly encroaching weed as she continued tending her flowers. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice Heero come up behind her until he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her on the back of the neck before pulling her off the ground to a standing position. She jumped at his unexpected touch. Once she identified her assailant she calmed down but was sure to let Heero know the unneeded fright he put her through and he should never do that again. Heero appeared amused at her tirade before he silenced her with a kiss. Marimeia felt her knees buckle as their lips touched and leaned against him for support which he gladly gave. 

She looked up at him lovingly and ran her fingers through his contrary bangs. As she brushed them away from his eyes something white glistened in the sun. Marimeia verified what she thought she saw. 

"You have a gray hair in your bangs," she announced. 

"I know," he replied. "There are a couple others scattered in my hair. Don't look so shocked, it is only natural as one gets close to thirty." 

Their age difference never bothered her but seeing Heero with gray hair, even if it was only a few of them, seemed to bring the issue to mind. She smiled up at him and let out a stifled giggle. Heero arched an eyebrow in quandary of her amusement. 

"I guess it could be worse. You could be loosing hair rather than it turning gray," Marimeia said and started laughing at the image of Heero completely bald. 

Heero did not seem to appreciate Marimeia's amusement at the notion. 

"Don't worry. I would still love you even it you were bald," she said as she tapped his nose with her finger before dancing away and into the house. 

Heero followed her in. She offered him a glass of lemonade when he entered the kitchen which he accepted. The two sat at the bar quietly sipping their drinks. 

"What are we going to do about Lynn?" inquired Marimeia. 

"Uh…" was all she got out of him. 

"You have become a challenge to her and she is not going to give up until she wraps her vines around you and takes over." 

"Don't worry. It will be taken care off," he reassured. 

That did not keep Marimeia from thinking about it or trying to find solutions. Try as she might, no great solution came to her. 

~~*~~ 

Marimeia stepped out of the dressing room and made her way to the platform. The sales lady adjusting the long, flowing, heavily beaded, glistening fabric to lay smoothly behind her. Marimeia could feel the weight of the train pulling at her as she moved forward. She stepped onto the platform and walked toward her support group made up of her mother, Sally, Relena, and Trowa. Trowa sat in his chair arms folded across his chest and his head tipped forward as if he napped. As soon as Marimeia stepped out, all eyes turned to her, even the supposable sleeping Trowa. Marimeia turned so they could see the back and she watched herself in the mirrors they had set up for the purpose. This dress had short puffy sleeves, a square neck line, an empire waist line, and it was covered in beading. It was a little over done for Marimeia's taste. 

The watching women made comments both pro and con for this dress as they had done for each of the previous dresses Marimeia had tried on, and the sales attendant offered her different veils to try with it. None of them helped with this dress in Marimeia's opinion. She was sure her dislike for this one could be clearly read on her face. 

"The right veil will make this dress look perfect," chattered the chipper sales woman. 

Marimeia had to agree that getting the right veil with the dress made a world of difference but no veil was going to help this dress. 

"That dress is a bit much on her," said Trowa breaking the silence he had keep since they had arrived. "In that dress she is the body that show cases it instead of the dress complementing and accentuating her." 

Marimeia voiced her agreement with Trowa and was grateful that Relena had left the kids with Heero and drug Trowa along. He had hit the nail on the head as to why she did not like it. The dress did shout look at me. The observers attention was drawn to the dress itself and not the bride. Marimeia cast the dress into the definitely not pile. 

That was the last dress Marimeia had picked out to try on. She looked at the piles of sorted dresses. The largest was the "no" pile, then a few in the "maybe" pile, and two in the "definite" pile. The attendant asked if Marimeia wanted to go back out and pick out other dresses. Marimeia declined. She had been through enough dresses now that she knew what she wanted and that was in the two smaller piles before her. She finally decided against the dresses in the "maybe" pile and tried on the two "definite" dresses one last time before choosing a winner. 

They were both similar styles except one was off the shoulder while the other had wide straps. They were both fitted and had princess waist lines. The one with straps had a light beading down the front in the patter on flowers while the other had an insert of a different material in the bodice front that was gathered to form soft folds in the fabric. Marimeia chose the off the shoulder dress and a veil to match. The items were packaged up and paid for. 

By the time they left the dress shop it was lunch time. The small group stopped at a restaurant and were escorted to a table by a college age waiter. They were brought water while they looked over the menus. They each chose an item that appealed to them from the menu and ordered. The food was brought out to them while they cheerfully conversed. 

Marimeia decided to share her "weed problem" with them. She needed someone else's input. 

"She sees Heero as a challenge. The more he refuses her the more determined she becomes to get her way," Marimeia summarized after laying her tale out before her friends. 

"Have you talked to Heero about it?" asked Sally. 

"Yes, he told me not to worry about it," answered Marimeia. 

"Then don't. I'm sure Heero has something up his sleeve to take care of the situation," said Relena and Trowa nodded his agreement. 

Marimeia knew Relena was right, and she would just have to trust Heero to take care of the situation in his own way, what ever that was. She only wished she knew what his plan was…. 

**Author's Note:** … and so do I. I have written myself into a corner and am unsure how to get out. As I have said Lynn is a determined soldier with her sites set on her goal ~ Heero. Heero's refusals only seem to make her try harder. Just telling her off or fighting with her would not make such a person back off for good. If Heero gave her what she wants then she wins and would rub it in Marimeia's face. Suggestions would be appreciated. 

  
TBC   



	5. Suspicions

Marimeia's Engagement Marimeia's Engagement   
By West Wind   
Chapter 5 ~ Suspicions 

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who gave me suggestions on how to continue. The suggestions helped spur some interesting plot ideas that I hope make the story interesting. I was wanting to make this chapter longer but it is taking me a while to write even when I know where I want to go with it. Hopefully the muse will strike, and I can turn out the next chapter quicker than I did this one. 

There is an overlap in time in this chapter and the last. Hope it is not confusing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. I bet you're surprised. 

~~*~~*~~ 

The more time Lynn was in HQ, the more the sense of wrongness about her bubbled up to the foreground of Heero's mind. His soldier instinct had told him to be wary of her from the start, and he had. Nibbling in the back of his mind was the unconfirmed knowledge that there was something more to her, a threat she posed to Heero and those he cared about. Heero mulled the problem over as he searched for the source of his distrust. It was not the blatant passes she made at him that bothered him. He could handle those easily enough. All he would have to do is report her for harassment. If she continued after that, her job would be at stake. However that would not keep her from taking out retribution outside of work or other means. The thought that she might even hurt his fiancée froze him mid thought. It felt like his stomach was filled with rocks and was slowly sinking with their weight. That was what was nagging at him. She might harm Marimeia. 

Even if Lynn was not the enemy, Heero was going to treat her like one since his emotions and instinct were telling him to be wary of her. Those were two things to be heeded and not dismissed lightly. They had served him well in the past, and he opted to heed their warning. The first think you should always do before going into battle is to know as much about your enemy as possible. He had seen her file and had summarized her personality for himself, but he wanted the view from those who had known her longer. So, he called her former supervisor. 

"Smith, here," came the voice on the other end of the phone. 

"Smith, I am Preventer Yuy from Preventer HQ," stated Heero. "I want to ask you a few questions about Lynn Scott." 

"Is she in trouble? Did she do something wrong?" Smith asked. 

"No," Heero reassured, "she has done nothing wrong. She has been as good as her record indicates." 

"She is a very good operative," Smith said with pride beaming through his voice. "Trained her myself." 

_"Bingo,"_ thought Heero for this person would know Miss Scott and her motives fairly well. 

"I was sorry to see her go, but orders are orders," continued Smith. 

Heero only grunted a reply hoping Smith would continue talking about Lynn. 

"You said you had questions about her?" 

"I was wondering if you ever had any problems with Lynn being manipulative or stirring up trouble among the ranks?" asked Heero. 

"No," answered Smith with disbelief threaded through his reply, "Lynn would never stir up trouble or be manipulative unless a mission called for it. She is a bit of a recluse, a loner. That is what made her good for solo missions, even if it makes others uneasy around her. She is practical to a fault, level headed and honest. If asked for an opinion, she would give you the flat out truth," Smith chuckled. 

Heero took in the information being relayed to him by Smith and it was not fitting with the Lynn Scott he knew. He thanked the man for his time before hanging up. 

Heero flipped through Lynn's record again examining its contents. He started with her physical statistics. 

Name: Lynn Scott   
Sex: Female   
Height: 5'7"   
Weight: 137 lbs.   
Hair color Brown   
Eye color Brown   
Vision: 20/20   
Other distinguishing characteristics: Right handed, scare on left knee 

Heero's attention was drawn back to "Vision: 20/20." Records indicated she had perfect vision, then why did she ware contacts. Heero had seen the tented plastic disks hovering on the surface of her orbs. 

The feeling of wrongness continued to grow the more he dug. There were too many things not lining up. There was trouble brewing and he had to stop it before the pot boiled over. He would talk to Lady Une tonight. 

~~*~~ 

Heero was greeted by Lady Une as he entered her home. 

"Evening, Heero," she smiled at him. 

"Evening," he replied. "May I talk to you for a moment in private?" 

Anna notice Heero's down to business tone and knew something was up. Heero's eyes scanned the house in search of his future bride. 

"She is out back tending the flowers," she informed, "but come, we can talk in my study." 

Anna ushered Heero to her study where he laid out all his facts and speculations about their new agent. Anna's face showed her deep concern as the problem was unfolded before her. As Heero wrapped up, Anna shook her head in frustration. 

"How could this happen?" 

"We don't know for sure that it has," pointed out Heero. "We have **no proof** she is not Lynn Scott, only facts that are not fitting together like they should." 

"We are going to have to tread lightly with this," cautioned Anna. "We can't accuse agents of being traitors without proof, and we don't want to spook her into bolting or alerting who she works for while we find it. Any suggestions?" 

"I have a few ideas, not precisely by the book though." 

"I see," Anna replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Heero, I trust you to do what is best in this situation. Report to me with your progress." 

Heero gave her a crisp nod of acceptance before he left the study to find Marimeia. Heero stepped out the back door to find his love across the yard with her back to him, pulling weeds, and murmuring to herself. Heero silently moved across the soft green grass to stand behind the very focused Marimeia. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her on the back of the neck before pulling her off the ground to a standing position. He felt her jump at his unexpected touch. Marimeia turned, saw it was Heero, and calmed down before letting Heero know the unneeded fright he put her through and he should never do that again. Heero could not help but be amused at her tirade before he silenced her with a kiss. He marveled, as he always did, at how natural it felt to have her in his arms, to be kissing her. Marimeia leaned against him for support which he gladly gave. 

When Marimeia looked up at him lovingly and ran her fingers through his contrary bangs, Heero's heart melted and he knew he had to protect her. If anything ever happened to her, he would be crushed. The little read-head girl he had once stopped from taking over the world was now the world to him. He thanked God for the blessing of her love. 

"You have a gray hair in your bangs," she announced. 

"I know," he replied. "There are a couple others scattered in my hair. Don't look so shocked, it is only natural as one gets close to thirty." 

She smiled up at him and let out a stifled giggle. Heero arched an eyebrow in quandary of her amusement. 

"I guess it could be worse. You could be loosing hair rather than it turning gray," Marimeia said and started laughing. 

Heero stared at her as she seemed to find great amusement in her statement. 

"Don't worry. I would still love you even it you were bald," she said as she tapped his nose with her finger before dancing away and into the house. 

Heero watched her gracefully move away from him and enter the house before he followed her in. She offered him a glass of lemonade when he entered the kitchen which he accepted. The two sat at the bar quietly sipping their drinks. 

"What are we going to do about Lynn?" inquired Marimeia. 

"Uh…" he responded. 

The question had caught Heero off guard. There was no way she would know what he had only told Lady Une, so he was unsure what she was referring to. 

"You have become a challenge to her and she is not going to give up until she wraps her vines around you and takes over." 

"Don't worry. It will be taken care off," he reassured her as his briefly outlined plan reminded Heero of its presence.. 

~~*~~ 

Heero called Duo into his office. The energetic man cast himself into the chair and stretched out as he always did. 

"What's on your mind, Heero?" he asked exuberantly. 

"I need you help," Heero stated. 

"What kind of help?" 

"Help getting rid of a 'weed' as Marimeia puts it." 

"Lynn," said Duo in more of a statement than a question. "She is pretty determined. What are you going to do to shake her? You could report her for harassment." 

"I believe the problem goes deeper than that," Heero informed his friend. 

"What are you saying, Heero?" 

"I think our Lynn Scott might be a replacement." 

Duo narrowed his eyes at Heero in disbelief while questions dancing on the tip of his tong to get out. 

Heero continued, "I need you help to execute my plan," 

"You can count on me," Duo confirmed his help in whatever his friend was planning. 

Heero proceeded to inform Duo of his plan and they worked out the few areas Heero had not gotten to yet. 

~~*~~ 

"Heero," called Duo across the room full of cubicles, which was not unusual for Duo. 

Most of the cubicles occupants had long ago gotten use to Duo's voice moving across the room. If he was not calling to someone down the hall, he was talking to someone beside him, or himself. 

Heero stopped and turned as Duo trotted up to Heero's side. Duo through his arm over his friend's shoulder, and they continued to walk down the hall. 

"I just heard of a new place that opened a few weeks ago that had the coolest band. You have to come with me to check it out," Duo told Heero. 

"I don't think it is something I would enjoy," Heero responded. 

"Come on, it will be fun," Duo said slightly pleading as the two made their way into Heero's office. 

The door shut behind them, and Duo continued talking. 

"How much more arm twisting am I suppose to do before you accept?" 

"Hangout for at least five minutes," said Heero. 

"How are the wedding plans coming?" asked Duo. 

"We are slowly making progress. We booked the reception hall and church. She picked out her dress last weekend. There is still much to be done." 

"It will be here before you know it," teased Duo. 

"I think you will really like this band," said Duo as he changed topics. "Well, time to see if our quarry will take the bate." 

With that Duo walked out the door and down the hall to his own office to continue his day's activity. A half an hour later Duo decided he needed a drink and made his way to the vending machines in the breakroom to purchase a soda. Duo place the change into the machine, pushed the button and retrieved the can that fell into the slot. He opened the can and took a swig before heading back to his office. Before he got back he was stopped by Lynn. 

"I heard you telling Heero about a new place in town. Where is it? It sounds like fun," she asked. 

"It is down on Elm and 10th. They are to have this really great local band their tonight and tomorrow," Duo answered. 

"I might have to check it our," she said. 

~~*~~ 

TBC … Chapter 6 ~ The Trap 


	6. The Trap

Marimeia's Engagement Marimeia's Engagement   
By West Wind   
Chapter 6 ~ The Trap 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters

~~*~~ 

Heero and Duo entered the establishment and sat at a table after getting something to drink. The lighting was dim and smoke wafted through the air. The band had not started yet. Heero glanced around the place while Duo chattered away. Heero spotted their target across the room talking to a man. He motioned to Duo and he glanced in Lynn's direction. They opted to act like they did not see her and waited for her to approach them. The band began to set up when Trowa took a seat beside Heero. 

"May, I join you?" he inquired. 

"Of course," chirped Duo. "Glad you could make it." 

The three settled in and listened to the first set the band played They were good, and Heero found himself enjoying it, even if he would not admit it to Duo. The first set ended and Trowa went to get them all refills. 

"Fancy meeting you here," came a voice from behind them. 

They turned to find Lynn with a beer in hand. She sat in the seat recently occupied by Trowa. 

"Hey, Lynn," said Duo and Heero nodded. 

"What did you think of the band?" asked Duo. 

"They're great," she responded. "What do you think Heero?" she asked while batting her eyes at him. 

Heero only grunted and stared at her coldly. She seemed unfazed as she turned to talk to Duo. 

Trowa returned with drinks for all. 

"I noticed you had joined us, so I brought you another drink," Trowa said to Lynn. 

"Thanks," she responded before taking a long pull at the mug with three sets of eyes carefully watching her. 

Lynn and Duo continued to chat until the band started up again. By the time they were done with their second set Lynn was finished off the drink Trowa had brought. 

"Anyone else like another drink?" Duo asked as he started to get up from the table. 

Trowa motioned he would take one and Heero declined. 

"Would you get me a Cherry Coke?" Lynn asked. 

"Sure thing," Duo cheerfully answered before going to get the drinks. 

Duo quickly returned and distributed the beverages. They talked a bit more before Lynn noted she was not feeling to good. She stood to go to the bathroom and swayed as she was hit with a wave of vertigo. Heero and Trowa each grabbed an arm to steady her. 

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "That is not good." 

"Maybe fresh air will help," offered Duo. 

She had passed out by the time they got her outside and they loaded her into Heero's car. 

"Right on schedule," said Trowa as they loaded her in the backseat. 

"She should sleep like a baby for a while," Duo added. 

They hauled her up to Heero's apartment and laid her on the couch. Sally was there waiting for them. She gave Lynn enough of the counteragent to the drug the pilots had slipped into her drink so she would be slightly lucid. She also hit her system with a shot of truth serum. 

"Give the drugs time to take affect, then you can start asking her questions," stated Sally as she finished working on the girl. 

The three ex-pilots began their questioning…. 

"What is your name?" 

"Sara Greer." 

"Are you pretending to be Lynn?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"To get close to Heero Yuy." 

"Why do you want to get close to him?" 

"To carry out my plan, revenge." 

"What did he do to you?" 

"He killed my father!" 

The three looked at each other and shrugged. They all were responsible for killing people in the war and most of the time they did not know the name's of those they had taken life from. 

The questioning continued for a couple hours until the guys had enough info to peace her story together. It turned out that Sara's father had been on the escaping shuttle containing those who supported peace that Heero had been tricked by OZ into blowing up. [author's note: I don't remember how many people were on the shuttle, and might be a bit off from the series. It has been a while since I saw that part, but for this story, pretend there were several and one of them was Sara's father. Thanks.] Sara was young when the event occurred and Heero came around asking forgiveness and offering his life. A few years later Sara's mother remarried Mr. Greer who adopted her, giving her his name. He was a good man, but he was not her father. Her father had been torn out of her life unexpectedly and she wanted the man responsible to pay. 

She remembered the day the dark brown haired teen came to her home asking to see her mother. Sara had spied through the cracked door to the connecting room and listened as the boy told of his dead and offered her mother a gun to take his life with. Her mother declined the offer and the boy left. That day, Sara promised herself she would remember the boy's name and make him feel what she was feeling right then. She did not want to kill Heero. She wanted to make his life miserable. Let him know what it was like to loose a person who meant the world to you. Make him know what it was to loose those you care about, to know he/she would never come back. She wanted revenge ~ An eye for an eye. It was something she did not tell anyone about, but all she did in her life was to achieve her goal. She pushed herself to be the best in everything. She developed a variety of skills since she did not know what she would need to extract her revenge. If nothing else she was patient. She learned what she could about Heero and devised a plan. 

Her initial plan was to get Heero to fall madly in love with Lynn and then watch him crumble when the real Lynn turned up dead. When she found out that he was already engaged, she altered her plan a bit. She was still going to try to seduce Heero and then kill both his fiancée and Lynn. Make it look like they killed each other over Heero. The only hindrances to the plan was Heero not falling for her and not being able to find out who his betrothed was. It turned out that the real Lynn was alive and locked away at Sara's place. 

Once they had finished questioning her, Heero contacted Lady Une and informed her what they had learned. 

"So, she is not associated with any terrorist organization?" asked Une. 

"No," answered Heero. "While Trowa and Duo questioned her, I did some background checking on her real name and turned up enough evidence to support what she told us." 

"I will send Sally, Wufei and a group of Preventers to Sara's place to find the true Lynn Scott," said Lady Une. "Bring her to HQ until we can turn her over to the appropriate authorities." 

~~*~~ 

The group of Preventers stood outside Sara's house door. They forced their way in and fanned out through the house. They cautiously searched the house. They found Lynn locked in one of the rooms that Sara had made escape proof. Lynn was grateful to have been rescued. Sally gave her a once over to make sure everything was fine with Lynn. Lynn gave them a thorough account of what had happened to her. 

When she received her transfer papers, she packed up her belongings and headed to her new location. She had an flat acquired before she left. When she arrived at her new home, there was a woman waiting for her. At first Lynn thought it was the landlady there to welcome her, but knew her mistake when she felt a prick of a dart in her arm and began to feel woozy. After that she woke up in the room they found her in. While she had been a prisoner, no one else ever entered the house to her knowledge and Sara never mentioned anyone else helping her. Sara did go on and on about her revenge in great detail to Lynn in the evenings. Lynn was sure the other woman was a few bricks shy of a load. 

~~*~~ 

When Sara found that her cover and chance at revenge was blown, it pushed her over the edge. All she had worked for her entire life was for naught. Sara drifted off into her own little world where her father was still alive and Heero was in lover with her. Sara was placed in a high security institution where she could live out her fantasies without harming anyone else. 


	7. The Big Day

Marimeia's Engagement Marimeia's Engagement   
By West Wind   
Chapter 7 ~ The Big Day 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters

~~*~~ 

Marimeia had graduated weeks ago and was now focusing on the wedding. They were down to a week before the big day. Marimeia had done all she could for the time being and it annoyed her that something's just could not be done until the day before or the day of. Her family and friends were always asking her what they could do to help or wanting her to make a decision on something. She had come close in exploding at Relena but had managed to keep her temper. That near outburst bothered her. She had not allowed her temper to get the best of her since her early teens. Marimeia let out a frustrated sigh as she and Heero strolled around a lake. 

Heero squeezed her hand and asked, "What's bothering you?" 

"The wedding," she groaned exasperatingly. "It is such a big task and so many decisions to be made. It has become bigger than I ever dreamed." 

Heero stroked the hand he held with his thumb to ease her distress. 

"It is so far from the small wedding I wanted in the beginning. All I wanted was a small ceremony and now it is a large proceeding. First the list of guests grew with the people we could not leave out, then the reception went from a light buffet to a full blown meal, not to mention the number of decorations that had been added from my original idea. Heero, when did this whole thing balloon out of control?" she lamented. 

"When you let your mother, Relena, and Catherine get involved," he pointed out. 

Marimeia growled in agreement. The three of them, especially her mother, had taken such an interest and excitement to the planing of the wedding that Marimeia found it hard to say no to their plans. 

"Heero, let's just elope. Forget all the planning and the details," Marimeia stated. 

Heero chuckled softly and halted their forward progress before pulling his love into an embrace. He lovingly rested his chin on top of her head and nuzzled into her hair. He breathed in the lovely smell of her hair before he responded to her impulse suggestion. 

"No, my love, we have come too far to back out now. It is only a few days more, and it will all be behind us." 

"Your right, but I want it to be over now!" 

Heero pulled her closer to him and murmured his understanding and encouragement. They stood in each others arms for some time and watched the sun find its rest under the horizon. After that Marimeia felt more relaxed and ready to face the upcoming days. 

~~*~~ 

The day had arrived and everyone was still in one peace. There had been some questionable times the day before. Heero was sure Marimeia was going to strangle Duo with her bare hands on a couple of occasions just for being Duo. Everyone was rushing around to get the last minute details taken care of. Heero forced himself to ignore the ever moving upheaval around him and prepared for the day ahead. 

He was the last of the five to get married, and the other four had been sure to pull out all the stops for him. Heero was sure he would find his car decorated beyond his wildest dreams mostly because of Duo. Duo never seemed to do anything small. The time was quickly nearing for him to be in the sanctuary. 

Marimeia was in a room with her two college friends, Catherine, Relena, and her Mom. Time both stood still and went by quickly for Marimeia. The women in the room helped her get her dress on, put on her makeup, and fix her hair. They buzzed around like bees around their queen. When they were done, Marimeia could not believe she was looking at herself in the mirror. She looked so mature and regal all dolled up. The bridesmaids were already in their forest green gowns and their bouquets of white and burgundy flowers sat around the room. Lady Une left the room to be seated before the ceremony began. There was a quiet nock on the door and Jen opened it. Trowa stood there in a black tux. His green eyes locked on Marimeia's. 

"Ready?" he simply asked. 

She nodded, and the group headed out to start the show. Trowa offered Marimeia his arm and she linked her arm through his and placed a light kiss of thanks on his cheek. They stood outside the sanctuary, and Jen smoothed out Marimeia's dress. The bridesmaids made their way down the walkway followed by Chrisy dropping petals as she went. Then everyone in the room stood as Trowa and Marimeia entered. Marimeia did not notice those standing in her honor. All she was focusing on was Heero at the front of the room. She saw a smile dance in his eyes and tug at his lips as she approached. Trowa turned her over to Heero without any reluctance and no warning like Milliardo had given Trowa when he married Relena. Trowa knew Heero would always take care of his niece and do everything in his power to protect her. He was glad the two had found love and happiness with each other. 

The customary words were spoken by the preacher. They both promised to love, honor, and cherish the other for as long as they lived. Rings were placed on the appropriate fingers and the unity candle was lit. The preacher announced that Heero could kiss the bride, and he in an un-Yuy gesture pulled his wife to him and in kissed her passionately in front of everyone. They slowly pulled away remembering they had an audience. 

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Heero Yuy," announced the preacher as the couple turned to the crowd. 

Marimeia could not keep from smiling for the rest of the day. She was actually Heero's wife. Her dream come true. And so our story ends with the little princess marring her prince. 

The End. 

~~*~~ 

Thanks to all those who have followed my series of Marimeia and Heero stories, and thanks to those of you who reviewed or e-mailed me with your comments/suggestions. I hope all those who have read any part of this saga have enjoyed it. 

I have not had many reviews on this story, so I believe everyone is getting tired of it. I know I am beginning go become burnt out in writing it and short on story plots. For now, that is it for Heero and Marimeia, and I am going to focus on other stories I am working on. ~ West Wind ^_^ 


End file.
